From 6C to 6A
by ArrowsIronJr
Summary: What happens when 6 best friends at Hogwarts go on an adventure and touch a magical stone that turns your dreams to life? Chaos. Post Hogwarts, Mostly OC Lots of Avengers movie spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

" Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted as Tanya Hisaga came of the chair and into the Slytherin group.

"Michael Jostholm!" Dumbledore called. The first year slowly came on stage. McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head.

" Ravenclaw!" it shouted as he hopped of the chair and went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Esther Wagner!" Dumbledore yelled. She came up on stage and nervously sat on the chair.

" Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat yelled. Esther slid off the chair and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

" Alec Mertovic!" Dumbledore called. He proudly skid on to the chair.

" Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat shouted. He slid off and went to the table and sat beside Esther.

" Christina Romanall!" Dumbledore yelled. She proudly came on stage and sat on the chair.

" I think… Ravenclaw!" The sorting hat announced. The Ravenclaw house cheered.

" Matthew Tiveria!" Dumbledore shouted. Matthew came on stage just as if he owned the place.

" Gryffindor!" The hat immediately shouted.

" Welcome to this year at Hogwarts! The feast may begin!" McGonagall yelled.

"I love that memory." Esther said as her, Christina, also called Jess, Michael, Alec, Tanya and Matthew walked through the walls of Hogwarts.

" Yeah. Three years and we're still together. In all four different houses. I'm surprised Snape didn't rip us apart yet." Michael added.

"Nah, he loves me." Tanya said.

" I need to go to Quidditch. I need to beat Hufflepuff!" Jess said, running to the Quidditch field.

" I'm on her team, so I got to go help her!" Michael yelled, running after her.

" Well, Esther and I we're on the team that's going to kick their $$, so we've got to go practise!" Alec said, grabbing Esther's wrist and literally dragging her to the second Quidditch field.

" Well, that leaves us here. I've got to go to Potions. Snape already hates me, so I don't want more hate. Meet you and the rest of the Avengers tonight!" Matthew said, walking away.

"Avengers?" Tanya asked.

" Yeah. Do you like the name?" Matthew asked.

" Yeah. Alec is going to go crazy with the name and the comics so announce the name calmly." Tanya said, walking off to the opposite direction.

**Later that night…**

" Okay the Quidditch tournament is tomorrow. Jess and I are going to kick your butts." Michael said.

" Sure, sure. Believe what you want. Hufflepuff rocks." Esther added.

" You know, Helena loves me. I'm pure awesome, admit it." Jess said.

"Well.." Michael started. That earned a punch in the arm and a lot of giggles from the others.

"You pack a hard punch." Michael said.

" Yeah, it works well with me when someone annoys me. Hint ,Hint" Jess replied.

" I'm not annoying!" Michael complained.

" We'll see about that at the tournament tomorrow." Jess replied, laughing and going back to her dorm.

"Ok, how about this. If we beat you, you do mine and Esther's homework for a week. If you beat us, we do yours." Alec proposed.

" Deal." Michael and Jess said, shaking hands with the two Hufflepuffs.

**Tournament day:**

" Okay so we kick their $$ and we win." Michael said, calming Jess down.

" Yeah, but I need to tell you something that you can't tell the others." Jess said, looking uneasy.

' Just spit it out, not literally." Michael said.

" Okay, so I'm going on a so called 'adventure'. I'm leaving right after the tournament hand hopefully coming back that night."

" What do you mean by 'hopefully'?" Michael asked.

" I hope that I won't be delayed." She replied.

"By what?"

" That's classified information. Don't tell the others unless it's urgent." Jess said. The Quidditch speaker came on and started talking.

" Let the game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw begin!"

**Now that you've seen a bit of the characters, please review and tell me what you think the pairings should be!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quidditch

_Last time: _

_" Let the game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw begin!"_

Ravenclaw flew to the center of the field, as did Hufflepuff.

" THREE! TWO! ONE!" the announcer yelled. The bludgers got ready as the bludger came out. Jess gripped the bat tightly. Michael was ready to catch the snitch as it was released. Alec stood in the middle, ready to catch the snitch just like Michael. Esther Swooped to the side and hit the bludger so it went to Ravenclaw's side. Jess caught it and sent it flying into Hufflepuff's ring, right in the center. The Ravenclaw crowd (with Tanya and Matthew) erupted with cheers.

" Good work!" Michael yelled.

" You know I'm competitive!" she replied, laughing as the announcer hung up the scores. Michael zoomed down in search of the snitch while Jess kept pounding the bludger from side to side with Esther. The rest of the team hung back, only to do what's needed and to leave the rest to the pros.

Michael zoomed into the field with Alec trailing him. He did a 360-degree turn, heading straight for Alec. He panicked, causing him to swirl to the side. Michael reached for the snitch, but a bludger was coming straight for his face. Before he could react, it was swung across the field and almost hit Esther. She gave her an apologetic smile.

" Come on, I saved your $$ like three times tonight." She teased.

" Only two." Michael muttered

" Ah, so you count." She zoomed out before Michael could reply. He shook his head and swirled to get the snitch. Alec came behind him and literally swept him off his broom. He was left hanging by one hand, 100 feet above the ground.

" Alec! I'm going to kill you after this!" Michael yelled.

" You'll never have the guts!" he called back and zoomed off to Esther. The game got very competitive, even for Gryffindor and Slytherin. After about an hour of continuous hitting and almost-death moments, Ravenclaw finally win.

After changing and a lot of hugging, cheering and partying at the Ravenclaw tower, Tanya finally said.

"You owe Jess and Michael a week of doing their homework."

" Yeah, Esther and I are in $h1t. Speaking of Jess, where is she?" Alec replied

" I don't know, ask the other Ravenclaw." She said. Alec nodded and went to Michael.

" Hey! Where's Jess?" he asked.

" Tell you when the party's gone!" she replied. After about an hour, the party died down a bit and people started to leave.

" Okay the party's gone, spill it out." Tanya said.

" she said she was leaving. That's all she mentioned. She didn't say good-bye after the tournament, she just left. So don't pressure me about it." Michael said.

" From all the people, I thought she would tell you." Alec said.

" Why do you think that?" Michael asked, annoyance dripping in his voice.

" Ah, I don't know…"

" Spit it." Michael said.

" Well, maybe she trusts you more than a Slytherin, or a Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor." Tanya said.

" She doesn't trust me more than you or Esther."

" Then why did she tell you but not us?"

" Maybe because I was the last person she saw?"

" That came out as a question." Matthew said.

" Well, that's what I think." Michael said.

" Or she's like Sakura and you're like Naruto." Alec said.**( A/N: For Tanya…)**

**" **Do you know what that means?!" Esther exclaimed.

" Uh, no."

" You know what, just find that out for yourself." Tanya said.

Michael looked at Esther.

" It means that she likes you." Alec said, trying not to laugh. Michael blushed and looked down.

" Why are you blushing?" Esther asked. Michael just shook his head and bushed harder.

" You know I'm just going to go to my dorm." At that moment, the dorm door opened and Dumbledore came in. He looked from Tanya, to Matthew, then Esther, Michael and finally Alec.

" Hagrid just came back with Miss. Romanall's broom, broken in half. It was found in front of the Forbidden Forest."

**Cliffie! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Avengers?

" What?!" Tanya shouted.

" No, no, no. This can't be happening." Esther muttered.

" What do you mean by 'this can't be happening'?" Michael asked.

" When we were in Divination class, Miss. Trelawney read Jess' prophecy. She said that she will meet her fate in a forest." Esther said. She sat down and put her head into her head.  
" How could I have not thought of that? She would go into the forbidden forest! I should have stopped her!" she yelled.

" Now Miss. Wagner, you shouldn't put all this weight on your shoulders." Dumbledore said. He went out of the room.

" Oh! And don't go after her! We have a search party planned!" He said from the hallway.

" Okay. I'm going to go find her. Whoever wants to come can join me." Tanya said. Michael and Esther immediately raised their hands.

" You guys aren't coming?" Tanya asked to Matthew and Alec.  
" Oh I'm coming." Alec said.  
" Anything to skip class." He added.  
" There are no classes tomorrow. Tomorrow's Saturday." Esther said.

" Eh, I'll come anyway." Alec replied. Matthew shrugged and nodded.

" To the Avengers!" Tanya shouted.

" We meet tomorrow morning 20 minutes before dawn in front of the Quidditch field." Tanya said. The rest nodded and headed their ways to their dorms.

**The next morning**

" When the hell is she?" Michael asked, getting impatient.

" Why so worried?" Alec asked. " I'm enjoying the daylight."

" The sun's not out yet." Matthew said. Tanya came trotting through the trees of Hogwarts.

" About time." Matthew muttered.

" Deal with it. It was hard to get pass Elena without being questioned or seen." She said.

" Well, let's go!" she said, skipping to the Forbidden Forest.

When they came in, Alec immediately got freaked. He grabbed on to the closest human he could find. That happened to be Michael.

" Would you get off of me?" she asked. Alec shook his head.

They walked through the thick trees of the forest. Alec finally let go of Michael and went to Tanya and Esther as they talked.

" How long do you think until they get together?" Alec asked.

" 2 weeks or less." Alec said.

" I say a month." Esther added.

" Three weeks. The bet officially started. Thirty bucks each to the winner." Tanya finished. The three nodded and shook hands.

" You guys betting?" Matthew asked, coming up do them.  
" Yep. See if the two I-like-you-but-I-won't-admit-it will get together."

" I'm betting three weeks."

" Good. Thirty bucks from each. You're with me on this one." Tanya said and Matthew nodded. They moved back to their positions in the trees.

"Wait!" Esther shouted. She bended down and picked up a pair of glasses.

" Are those Jess' glasses?" Matthew asked.

"Yep." Esther replied. " And from the look of them, she's been in some trouble."

"HOLY $H1T!" Matthew yelled. He was suddenly out of sight.

" Matthew?" Alec asked.

"Down here!" he called. The Avengers looked into the now visible hole in the ground.

" There's something down here!" he yelled. Alec and Michael came down first, followed by Tanya and Esther.

" Oh my god…" Tanya muttered.

" Is that … Jess?" Michael asked, coming toward her.

" Apparently." Tanya replied.

" I'm not waking her up" he said, backing away.

" Wait. She looks different." Alec said.

" She has red highlights and she's wearing all black with three inch heels. Apparently, she has two guns on her hips" Alec said.

" Well that's new." Esther added.

" Why won't you wake her up?" Esther asked.

"Well, for one she packs a hard punch. Two, I saw what she does to the girls in the dorm when they try to wake her up for class. Three, she has two guns." Michael said.

There was a groan on the other side if the room. " I don't pack that hard of a punch." She muttered.

" Tell that to the bruise on my arm." He replied.

" Hi guys."

" Hi? You leave school without telling us, find your broom broken in half outside the forest, find your glasses cracked on the floor and we find you here lying unconscious with a new appearance. Hi?" Alec shouted, turning into mother mode.

" Guys, calm down."

" Not going to happen." Esther muttered.

" What's that thing you're holding in your hand?" Tanya asked.

" Pretty sure it's the destiny stone." She casually replied. Michael's mouth flew open.

" God, close your mouth. You're going to catch flies." Michael closed his mouth.

" Stop blushing." Alec muttered into his ear.

" So… that's the destiny stone…" Tanya asked. Jess nodded. Tanya smiled and ran for it. She took it in her hands and fell unconscious.

" Son of a b1tch." Jess muttered. She went down and took the stone.

" Apparently, it has no effect on me because I already touched it." Jess said. In about an hour, Tanya woke up. In an Iron man suit.

" What the hell…" she muttered.

" Oh My God!" Alec shouted.

" You're Iron…girl!"

" So I'm…" Jess started.

" You must be… well, guns, black… You're Black Widow!"

" We need to complete the 6 Avengers so, touch the stone!" Jess said. Esther came

first, touched the stone and fell. Alec and Michael came next, touched the stone and fell.

" How do you use this suit?" Tanya asked.

" Just tell Jarvis, the artificial intelligence."

" How do you know all of this?"

" Comics" Jess simply replied.

**1 hour later**

"Oh my god." Esther groaned.

" You okay?" Jess asked. Esther looked exactly the same.

" I' m fine." Alec said, jumping up.

" What the hell?" Michael muttered, getting up and rubbing his head.

" Why is Matthew on the floor, beat up?" Esther asked.

" He pissed me off." Jess replied. She took the stone, put it in Matthew's hand and he started to slowly transform.

" Temper of the Black Widow." Alec muttered. Jess sent her a galre.

**SO LONG!**


	4. Chapter 4: Avengers? Part two

" What the hell?" Matthew muttered. He was wearing a big red and silver armour, with a hammer in his hand. The only people in the cave were Esther, who was examining her wand, Tanya who was playing with Jarvis and her suit and Alec who was examining his shield.

" Where's Jess and Michael?" Matthew asked.

" They went to fight off acramantulas." Tanya replied. Jess immediately came through the hole.

" The acramantulas are gone. By the way, what are you?" Jess asked. Everybody looked at themselves. Jess was wearing a black cat-suit, the Black Widow. Tanya had her suit on, Ironman.

" I have a shield, so I must be Captain America! Michael has a bow and arrows so he's Hawkeye and Matthew's Thor. That leaves Esther as Hulk." Alec concluded.

" Yeah. So how do we fight?" Matthew asked.

" Just don't think about, just do it. Michael and I had no idea how to use the weapons, but we're using them and killed probably 10 acramantulas." Jess said.

" Esther just don't get angry." Tanya said

" Unless you guys get me mad or piss me off, I'm fine." Esther said.

" I'll force the guys no to. I pack a punch so don't piss her off. I'm officially her bodyguard." Jess said.

" What if I piss her off?" Tanya asked.

" I'm not making any exceptions. Sorry." Jess said.

" What if you piss her off." Michael wondered.

" Eh, then you can punch me." Jess replied.

" The sun's going to rise soon. I suggest we go and pretend that we're sleeping." Esther said.

" Yeah. Let's go!" Tanya yelled. Jess jumped, grabbed the top of the hole and used momentum to swing her legs and get out. Tanya flew Esther and Alec out. Matthew took Michael and flew out of the hole as well.

" Guys, be quiet. Acramantulas have really good hearing so don't make any noise." Jess said. Behind them a rock went out of place and a huge figure lay in the shadows.

" Too late." She muttered. Jess took her guns out and ran toward the acramantula. She shot it in the eye, causing it to screech and fall. She took out her wand and yelled Stupify! The spider almost immediately disintegrated.

The rest of the Avengers stared in awe as she did her Olympic worthy moves. In less then a minute, she walked back to them.

" Now, let's get out of here." She said as if nothing happened.

" You guys are still in uniform. Take them off." Jess said.

" Uh Jess? How do I take it off?" Tanya asked.

" Jus tell Jarvis to get the of you." Jess replied. When the Avengers took their suits off, they handed them to Jess.

" Alo Lucuaro." She muttered. The uniforms started to shrink and she put them in her pocket.

" Why do you get to keep the costumes?" Alec whined.

" I'm a girl. Esther would some how reveal it to the Hufflepuff dorm and Tanya would somehow lose it. Guys are out of question." Jess said.

" Ok. Are we going or not?" Matthew asked. Jess nodded and leaded the group to the secret Hogwarts entrance.

" I found this when I left." Jess said. The rest nodded and followed her into the tunnel. It led to the Ravenclaw Tower.

" Why are we here?" Tanya asked.

" This is my dorm" Jess replied.

" Go on, walk to your dorm." Michael said.

Matthew just shrugged and started walking, well running to his dorm. Tanya, Esther and Alec followed him out of Ravenclaw tower.

" I have an idea for what we should do to set those two spies up." Tanya said. She told them the plan and Alec smile evilly.

" This will be fun…" he said.

**Wow. This will be fun to write... REVIEW MY FELLOW READERS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Setup? Pu-lease

_Last time:_

_" I have an idea for what we should do to set those two spies up." Tanya said. She told them the plan and Alec smile evilly._

_" This will be fun…" he said._

" Okay, so is the plan ready?" Alec asked.

" Yep!" Tanya replied.

" Can you tell me the plan again?" Matthew asked.

" Ok. So we lock them in the moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I set up cameras there. In every corner possible. So now we can spy on the while they confess their love for each other." Tanya said.

" What if they find a way out, they are Ravenclaws, or if they have this really awkward silence?" Esther asked.

" Trust me. I know Jess and she won't do that. I'm sure she's smart enough." Tanya said.

" Now all we need to do is put the mice into the bait." She finished.

At Dawn.

Jess woke up in her Hogwarts clothes.

" Huh, it must've been a dream." She said. That was before she looked into the mirror and saw her red highlights.

" Guess it wasn't." she muttered. She got her wand ready and her books as well. When she came down, the whole Ravenclaw dorm, including Michael were staring at her.

" Why do you have red highlights now?" A 5th year asked.

" Experimentation went wrong." She said without missing a beat. " But it suits me, right?" she asked. The 5th year nodded.

She bumped into Michael and passed him a note. He opened it and it read: _Close your mouth before you catch flies._

Michael smiled and shook his head. Both spies went out of the Ravenclaw Tower to be met by the rest of the Avengers. They all started to walk through the hallways of Hogwarts when they ran into Elena. She was a 3rd year, just like them. Her nickname was the Slytherin Gossiper.

" So I heard-"

" Don't even start Elena." Jess interrupted.

" But come on! It's all over the school! Two Ravenclaws! Together!" Elena exclaimed. Michael and Jess looked to the floor, blushing, but Jess recovered quickly.

" If you don't get your a$$ out of here right now, I will beat you to the ground." Jess growled. Elena knew what Jess was capable of, so she went of like her life depended on it without a word.

Tanya looked to Esther, Alec and Matthew, smiling.

" You know the abandoned washroom? The one that moaning Myrtle's in?" Tanya asked.

" Yeah." Michael replied.

" Well, I found a revolutionary discovery in there." Tanya said.

" And what is that?" Jess asked.

" Well, I found this slug that was extinct for over 500 years in there." Tanya replied without hesitating.

" I have no classes until 9:45 and now it's 8:00. So I guess I can go check it out." Jess said.

" I think two people should go. That slug's pretty hard to find." Alec added.

" Michael's the only one without any classes now either, so go with him." Esther said.

" Uh, okay. Michael let's go." Jess said. Michael followed but shot Tanya a look that clearly said _I-know-you're-up-to-something. _Tanya smiled in response.

When they got into the trap, Tanya locked all the doors and looked at the holographic video from her wand.

" You know Tanya set us up?" Michael asked.

" Yeah. I saw it in her eyes but it wouldn't hurt to study here where the Slytherin Gossiper can't find me." Jess replied. She started to inspect the ways of escape.

" You know, when I was younger I always wanted to be a spy." Jess said.

" I never knew I had wizard blood in me, and I never knew I'd be legendary in Quidditch or find a stone that was a myth and actually become a spy. We're fourteen. When I was supposed to go into grade 6, that was when Dumbledore accepted me here. My parents easily let me go because they don't really want me at the house anyway, so I stay at Tanya or Esther's house most of the summer." Jess said.

" Why are you telling me this?" Michael asked.  
" Seems like a good time to confess." Jess replied. Michael nodded. Jess passed him, her arm brushing his. She came and got her wand from her bag.

" Alohomora." She muttered. The door opened. Tanya, Esther, Alec and Matthew stood staring at Jess.

" Watch your charms when you face two Ravenclaws." Jess said, smiling. She passed the four wizards with her books in her little bag and her wand in hand.

" Perfect, 9:40. Time to go to divination." She said. Michael stared at Tanya in shock.

" Why did you do that?" he asked.

" Uh, I locked you in an abandoned bathroom with your partner in crime, your Ravenclaw, your crush." She proudly said the last part.

" Well apparently she doesn't like me back." He said.

" Oh trust me, she likes you." Matthew said.

" We just need to break her Black Widow mask." Esther said.

" Well, she told him her past in there." Tanya said.

" She didn't even tell me!" Esther exclaimed.

" Why did she tell you?" Esther asked.

" She said that is was a good moment to confess." Michael replied.

" Well, what? It _was _a good time to confess." Jess said behind them.

" Holy $h1t! Why do you always do that?" Alec asked. Jess smiled.

" You have to try really hard to break my Black Widow mask. To make me confess, you have to give me something in return." Jess said.

" And what's that?" Tanya asked.

" You find out." She replied.

" Why did you tell Michael?" Esther asked.

" He already answered you. Plus, I don't like talking about this subject too much." Jess replied. Her smile wiped off and she walked away with Elena slowly trailing her.

" Did the Slytherin Gossiper just hear all of that?" Matthew asked.

" Nope. I wired her ears so she couldn't hear a thing about that." Michael replied.

" Yep. She likes you." Alec said, popping the 'p'.

" Well, good luck trying to make her admit it." Michael said, walking to Divinations class behind Jess.

" You know what makes people confess their love for each other?" Tanya asked.

" What?"

" Near- death experiences. " she said.

" So you want to 'kill' Jess so she would express her love for the Hawk?" Alec asked, using Michael's nickname.

" Yep, and I know just how do it." She said. " Now, let's get to class." She said, walking off to her potions class.

**A little longer than REVIEW! And for my other FanFic, The Minivengers, I need another 3 reviews to continue! What's the mischievous Tanya going to do, she's a Slytherin after all.**


	6. Chapter 6: What the hell?

" So, how are we going to get those two together?" Tanya asked.

" Well, watch your charms and we might just be able to do it an." Alec replied.

" What, lock them in a bathroom?" Matthew asked

" Yeah." Alec replied.

" If you try to lock us in a bathroom again, I swear I'm going to use my spare gun on you" Jess said, coming in with the Hawk.

Alec shuddered.

" Well, we'll take your gun." Tanya argued.

" I have a wand."

" I have a spell book."

" I have a brain."

" Ladies, ladies don't fight to get stuck in a bathroom with me." Michael said.

Jess blushed, but quickly got her composure back and yelled with Tanya: "SHUT UP!"

Michael moved back.

" Okay, okay." He muttered. "I know you want me."

Jess blushed and looked away.

" You know, for a Ravenclaw, you are really acting like a Gryffindor, trying to flirt with the Black Widow, and another very short-tempered, Russian Ravenclaw." Alec said.

" Who says I was flirting with her?" Michael asked.

" Ugh, you may be Hawkeye, but you're so blind. We can see that you like her, and vice versa. We put you in the washroom together to set you guys up, and we're doing something like that again." Alec said.

" Then watch your charms because she kicked your ass in everything." Michael argued.

" Not Quidditch." Alec muttered.

" Oh yeah. She was so much better than you." Michael said.

" Whatever you're saying about me, don't make it perverted. I know that's you Alec!" Jess yelled, a few meters away from those two guys.

" Uh, guys don't' you think we should head to class?" Matthew asked.

" Well, I'm going to Quidditch! Whoever wants to stare at me and my awesomeness is welcome to come!" Jess said, walking to the Quidditch field. Michael tagged behind her.

" Just for the record, I'm only coming because I'm on your team." He said.  
" Which one?" Alec asked, very quietly.

" Not that one!" Jess yelled back. Alec stood in astonishment.

" How did she hear that?" he asked.

" Super hearing. She got enhancements from the Black Widow." Tanya replied.

They all headed off to their separate classes and the two spies went off to their Quidditch practise. The tournament between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was going to be held tonight.

**The night of the game**

" So, you ready?" Michael asked Jess before the tournament.

" Yeah, just, I'm nervous. You know how competitive Alec can get. I have to tell you something that you can't tell the others." Jess said.

" So, what is it?" Michael asked, growing impatient.

" You know how this is the year for the tri-wizard tournament? Well, I entered my name since the ministry lowered the age to fourteen." Jess said, looking down.

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Michael yelled. The Ravenclaw team was staring at them, then quickly resumed their conversations

" Well, since Dermstrang and the other wizard school is coming, I decided to enter. Plus, I'm the Black Widow." Jess said.

" But you can still get hurt." Michael said.  
" Are you getting soft? Because you know my abilities." Jess said.

" Nope. What is the team going to say?" Michael asked, getting off subject.

" I don't know. They'll see. So if I don't get chosen, they won't have a super party." Jess said.

" What if you get chosen?" Michael asked.

" Then they'll have to deal with it." Jess replied. The team stopped talking as the two Avengers stopped talking.

" What?" Jess asked. The team looked away from them and 'continued' their conversations.

" They are scared of you." Michael said.

" They should be." Jess said, putting her 'mask' back on.

_Well that was a nice conversation._ Michael thought.

" LET THE QUIDDITCH GAME BETWEEN RAVENCLAW AND HUFFLEPUFF BEGIN!" The speaker announced.

The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff teams poured out of their tents.

" THREE! TWO! ONE!"

As Jess gripped her Bludger's bat as the Bludger came out.

Jess hit the Bludger so hard it went straight into the center hole. Alec stood there, gaping at Jess. She smiled innocently.

The rest of the game passed like that. With swoops and turns, zooms and ducks, even a person on Ravenclaw's team got hit with a Bludger by Esther. At the end, the Ravenclaw team won my 2 points, courtesy of Jess.

**Later that night**

" That was fun." Esther said.

" I liked the part where you hit Jeffery Stevenson in the head with the bludger." Jess said.

" Well, I want to go to sleep." Michael said.

" I will go with you." Jess said. Tanya looked suggestively at her, same with Alec to Michael.

" GOD! Not like that. I go into the girl's dorm and he goes into the boy's dorm." Jess said, backing way from the group.

" Oh we'll see about that." Tanya muttered. Jess sent her a death glare.

" Well, goodnight!" Tanya yelled.

**Well, that was a rush of a chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Tournament?

_Last time: " That was fun." Esther said._

_" I liked the part where you hit Jeffery Stevenson in the head with the bludger." Jess said._

_" Well, I want to go to sleep." Michael said._

_" I will go with you." Jess said. Tanya looked suggestively at her, same with Alec to Michael._

_" GOD! Not like that. I go into the girl's dorm and he goes into the boy's dorm." Jess said, backing way from the group._

_" Oh we'll see about that." Tanya muttered. Jess sent her a death glare. _

_" Well, goodnight!" Tanya yelled._

Jess went to her room with Michael beside her. Esther, Tanya and Alec secretly trailed behind them. Matthew, the responsible one, went up to his room.

" What do you think they're going to do?" Alec asked.

" Maybe kiss?" Esther replied.

" Nah. Jess isn't like that." Tanya said.

Jess' head instantly turned.

" Uh, Jess? You okay?" Michael asked.

" Give me a second." Jess replied, a little too sweet. She went to the three stalker's hiding spot and looked at them straight in the eye.

" WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled.

" Uh, what? We were going to our dorm." Alec said.

" Hufflepuff and Slytherin dorms are the other way." Jess said.

" Oh… well we wanted to say goodnight." Esther said.

" Well, goodnight." Jess hissed. She quickly ran to the dorm without a second glance back.

" Well that didn't go as planned." Esther said.

" Well goodnight guys! I hope you won't stalk her while the whole freakin' dorm is sleeping!" Michael yelled.

" You know that you really hurt her. Don't deny it." Michael said before walking off.

" What did we say to piss her off?" Alec asked.

" Uh maybe it's not what we said, but how we acted." Esther said.

" We know about her parents, how they hate her, how she ran away and they basically ruined the whole town to find her, and her relationship with her parents now." Esther continued.

" Oh $h1t! She'll hate us now!" Alec shouted.

" Well, prepare for a month of her ignoring you, and her avoiding you." Tanya said.

" …Goodnight." Alec said, walking t his dorm.

**The next day**

Jess came out of her dorm alone with books in hand.

" Jess?" Tanya asked, running up to her. Jess just walked faster and away from her best friend.

" JESS!" Tanya called. Jess stopped and turned around.

" What are you doing up so early?" Tanya asked.

" To avoid you. What about you?" Jess replied.

" To apologize." Tanya said.

" YOU KNOW MY PAST! YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. AND YET YOU STALK ME JUST LIKE… HE DID!" Jess yelled.

"We wanted you to get together with the Hawk, you know." Tanya calmly replied.

" Why don't you do that to Alec and Esther? You see the way they look at each other." Jess said.

" That was my plan after we got you two together." Tanya said. Jess thought for a minute.

" If I make a show, will you, Esther and Alec get away from me?" Jess asked. Tanya immediately nodded her head.  
" Fine. I'll talk with Michael. What do I have to do?" Jess asked.

" Anything to make the rest believe that you guys are officially together." Tanya replied. Jess nodded without enthusiasm.

" Hey! At least the girls in Ravenclaw won't check him out anymore!" Tanya cheered.

" K. I'll talk to him." Jess said. She ran back to the Ravenclaw dorm room.

" And Tanya did it again." Tanya said to herself.

Jess quickly ran to the dorm. Michael was already in the common room.

" Michael!" she called. Michael turned around.

" Listen, Tanya wants us to do something." Michael sighed. " NO! She wants us to make some kind of show, and then she promises that she'll leave us alone. Then they'll move to the next couple, which are Esther and Alec. Then she said: At least the other girls won't check him out!" Jess said chuckling.

" Well, I think that's a very good idea. How do we do that?" Michael asked.

" I don't know. Hugging won't work." Michael said.

" How 'bout this?" Jess whispered. She slowly pecked him on the lips.

" That would work." Michael replied.

" Good. Now we need to do that in front of the Slytherin Gossiper and we're good." Jess said.

" Okay." Michael replied.

"Wait… did you tell them about the tournament yet?" Michael asked. Jess shook her head.

" I'm telling them tonight." Jess said. Michael nodded.

**Later that day**

Michael and Jess walked to class together.

" Now?" Michael asked.

"Now." Jess confirmed. Their lips touched for a second. Their group, the Slytherin Gosspier, even the whole 3rd year saw them.

"Well that went well." Jess muttered.

The rest of the day went with whispers and rumours of them dating. That evening, before dinner, they met up in their meeting place, which was where Rowena Ravenclaw was.

" Listen, I have to tell you guys something." Jess started.

"Is it that you guys are dating? Because we know, and saw that kiss!" Alec said.

" Nope. I entered the tri-wizard tournament!" Jess said with enthusiasm.

" WHAT?" Everyone, except for Michael yelled

" Yeah. They lowered the age to 14, so I entered." Jess said.

" What the hell would you do that?" Esther asked.

" Because I wanted to." Jess replied.

" But-But… what gave you the idea?" Matthew asked.

" Well, I have really good agility, strength, stamina and I know how to use a broom, so why not?"

" BECAUSE YOU CAN DIE." Tanya exclaimed.

" I'm doing this because I want to. I told you so you know. I didn't really want to tell you because I knew you would kill me for doing this." Jess said.

" Well, yeah." Esther replied.

" The goblet of fire is announcing the winners tonight before the feast. Then the tri-wizard tournament is after the winter break. Durmstrang is coming, not the other school for girls." Jess concluded.

" Okay, that was a lot to take in. Why didn't you yell?" Tanya asked to Michael.

" Because she told me before the Quidditch game." Michael said. Tanya nodded.

" Okay! Let's go to dinner!" Matthew said.

The six strolled down to the dining room. The goblet of fire was sitting there, firing blue flames out of the top. Even Durmstarng was already sitting there.

As the rest of the school sat down, Jess grew more and more nervous. Was she going to get chosen? Are the tournaments going to be the same as last time? So many questions went through her head.

'' Attention students! We will announce the winners after the feast tonight!" Dumbledore announced. Jess sighed and ate her very little bit of mashed potatoes.

When the feast finished, Dumbledore came up on the stage.

"We will now announce the contestants." He said. The goblet of fire became a pure blue. It shot out the first piece of paper.

" Lily Potter!" Dumbledore shouted. She became alarmed, and came up the stairs. The Gryffindor house next name came out.

" Tony Waterputt!" Dumbledore called. The Durmstrang student came on beside Lily.

" Melanie Russell!" The Gryffindor came on the other side of Dumbledore.

" Well, the last name is being chosen." Dumbledore announced. A minute later, a name came out of the fire. The 6 Next Avengers held their breaths.

" Christina Romanall!" Jess tensed and went up. Her 5 friends held their breath.

" Well, you four, come with me. We have to prepare you a bit." Dumbledore concluded.

Her 5 friends stared at the now empty stage.

" Well sh1t." Alec muttered.

" At least she has time to train. The tournaments after winter break, so she can get ready." Esther added. Alec nodded.

That night, Jess came to their meeting place. Everybody was there waiting for her.

" What did they do to you?" Tanya asked.

" I was interviewed, then Dumbledore talked to me." She said.

" What did he say?"

" He said that he had a surprise for us 6."

**What's going to happen next? For Tanya, a good friend**


End file.
